Labrador Retriever
|Price = Nintendogs: $535.00 Nintendogs + Cats: $1,380 |Coat Length = Short |Coat Colors = Yellow, Chocolate & black Surprise me!: White, white with brown spots, grey |Size = Large |Appearances = Nintendogs Nintendogs + Cats |Versions = Labrador & Friends Best Friends (NA) Toy Poodle & New Friends }} The is a Dog breed in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. In Nintendogs Coat Colors blsck.png|Black choco.png|Chocolate cream.png|Yellow In Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the Labrador still comes in the same three colors as it did in the original game, and the colors come in different shades. If the player chooses "Surprise me!" they may find a Labrador Retriever with a Dalmatian pattern in either black spots or brown spots, a silver Lab, or a pure white Lab. Coat Colors lab-yellow.jpg|Yellow Labradors lab-black.jpg|Black Labradors lab-choc.jpg|Chocolate Labradors lab-odd.jpg|Two Spotted and one Chocolate Labrador dogs HNI_0096.JPG|Pure-white Labrador Retriever silverlab.JPG|Silver Labrador Retriever IMG_1711.JPG|Spotted Labrador Description ''Nintendogs'' "'Originating in England, this breed is highly intelligent, kind in nature, and great as assistance dogs." ''Nintendogs + Cats'' NTSC "Prized for its intelligence and gentle disposition, this English breed is a great guide dog." PAL: "Bred in England, the Labrador is highly intelligent, affectionate and great as a guide dog." Unlocking the Breed ''Nintendogs'' |content=Starter Breed|color=#319B8F}} |content=Obtain 10,000 Trainer Points|color=#A1C21D}} |content=Obtain 25,000 Trainer Points|color=#A94418}} ''Nintendogs + Cats'' Neighbors Nintendogs *Butters, owned by Alan *Poppi, owned by Tom *Daisy, owned by the Kennel (display dog) Nintendogs + Cats *Buddy, owned by B. Clinton (North American SpotPass DLC) As a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Nintendog "A puppy for you to train on your Nintendo DS. They come in a wide variety of breeds, colors, coat styles, and personalities. You can train them, use dog toys to play with them, and feed them treats to establish a real link with your virtual pet. Other features include the ability to enter your dog in disc-catching contests and agility trials on obstacle courses." : Nintendogs Further Information The Labrador Retriever is known for it's loyalty and trust. It makes for a great pet and a nice companion, and will get along with almost any other dog. In real life, the American Kennel Club (AKC) recognizes three colors of the Labrador Retriever breed: chocolate, black, and yellow. Silver fur has begun to become prominent in the breed, but the AKC refuses to acknowledge it yet until it becomes a more common occurrence than it currently is. Contrary to popular belief, certain colors are not isolated to certain colored parents. Two black and brown parents can produce yellow puppies. Sometimes Chesapeake Bay Retrievers are mistaken for chocolate Labs. One thing to look for when trying to differentiate the two breeds is the dog's coat type: while the Lab's short fur is perfectly straight, the Chesapeake Bay Retriever's short fur is somewhat wavy. Gallery 8fa0af1e-0381-4ecf-944d-bc376c84978f.jpg|Cream Lab with 3-D Glasses 5b9a4736-bb8c-4a11-9b1b-cb1bf5122a2b.jpg|Yellow Lab with Mexican Hat Labrador Retriever.JPG|This is a Yellow Lab in the Nintendogs+Cats game. chocolate lab .JPG|A Chocolate Lab HNI_0065 (4).JPG|A yellow Lab nintendogs_dalmatian_and_friends_conceptart_WZPkM.jpg|Artwork of a Labrador Retriever. hqdefault (3).jpg|Yet another yellow lab. !!e!UqSwBWM_$(KGrHqYOKnMEz4TOJwWPBNP3hGD!Zg___35.jpg|High-quality box art of the Lab & Friends game. Trivia * In SSBB, a yellow lab from Nintendogs is an assist trophy that interferes with the player's view of the stage. It is the only Nintendogs ''mascot breed to be one, the other breeds are ''Nintendogs + cats ''mascot ''breeds. *Despite the fact that the kennel information states the breed is English, the Lab is actually from Newfoundland-Labrador region of Canada. Category:Dog Breeds Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs Breeds Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs + Cats Breeds